


Music To Watch Your Boy

by kusattame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Neighbors, No Romance, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusattame/pseuds/kusattame
Summary: This is just a story for Law and every loser including me out here having crushes that do not know we exist.





	Music To Watch Your Boy

_"I recommend you to ask directly to your friend, instead of suspecting them of something they might not be involved in."_ he spoke softly to the microphone of his headphones, eyes never leaving the screen _",..and on the next song, with an acoustic version of Romeo, Until The Ribbon Breaks is with you, you're listening late night session with Trafalgar Law, enjoy your night."_

 

He took a sip from his dark coffee with an exasperated sigh, a movement apparently too casual for him yet for an outlooker, it was rather graceful with his long, tanned fingers grabbing the hold of the dark bluish cup which was a gift from his best friend Kid, lifting it to his pale lips that were pressed together with the patience of a buddhist priest.

 

It was hard to put up with all kinds of people from almost all over the world. Online live stream required high stamina because one could not be sure what kind of trouble would find them while they struggle both picking up the music and read the messages with the intention of eliminating the serious ones to be responded. To his luck, Law broadcasted only at late nights, meaning that he'd only have to put up with the owls of the night or emos.

 

Some may find it strange, almost masochistic, but he loved what he did. He had always been a night person, despite his dark circles might dull you into a thought that he lacked sleep due to insomnia. He enjoyed the chill after the descending sun, the ironic calmness that contained thousand unknown dangers and thousand unknown joys at the same time. He listened to the noise of the city as an under tone to the songs he played, the horns of the cars, sounds of the televisions of his neighbours, chatters of the youngsters during summers, or the tickling of rain droplets against his window and the sound of water boiling back in his kitchen during winters.

 

He was tired, yes, but he was definitely having a good time. Lowering his cup to its place, Law checked the message page quickly.

 

_I think my best friend is trying to steal my boyfriend from me, what should I do?_

 

He had already left his true comment on that one.

 

_I really want to pass this exam of mine to enter university, please wish me luck Law-san!_

 

Wasn't this person supposed to be sleeping right now, if they had an important exam.

 

_What is the topic of tonight, Law senpai?_

 

Right, he hadn't decided on that yet. It was now a tradition of his programme to pick up a topic to discuss with his listeners. The people who listened to his broadcast were mostly the same every night, so it was easy for them to interact without any chaos. Not feeling up for any chat tonight, he would let this one pass.  

 

_Your voice is so dreamy, please sing a song yourself Law!!_

 

He rolled his eyes but a smile kept lingering on his lips from complement. Sometimes he actually sang several songs, he was talented and trained enough thanks to his elitist background from family. A small song with his new classic guitar wouldn't hurt anyone later.

 

_Can you play from Muse? You haven't played them in ages!_

 

Frowning, he digged down his music files and dragged few songs from Muse to his playing list for the night.

 

_You sound a bit down tonight, did something happen?_

 

The last one was from his coworker Eustass Kid, also his best friend. Eustass was one of the most successful and well-known programmers of the internet. His personality screamed a big 'get away from me' but people obviously found his attitude intimating, he got no legal warning for his lack of sympathy or his harsh comments on the messages that he received.

 

Law first met him through his own casting, Kid was one of the few people who had listened him since his first air. He sometimes asked Law to play songs that he wished to hear but never made his identity known. It was one of the confession themed days that he declared himself, and Law prefered it to stay unknown to his listeners but also made it clear in private that he wanted to meet Kid if convenient.

 

Knowing his unpleasant persona from his shows, Law found Kid the listener more approachable, this calmer yet still witty side of the man surprised him. Besides, it was something specific to his streaming so he got the feeling that they could get along well out of that three hours of his show.

 

The last lines of the song playing caught his attention and he prepared his mic again.

 

_"One of us has an important exam, let's wish them luck together. I am also kindly reminded that I haven't been playing Muse for long, so we're going to fix that with Bliss, following with a song from Chase Atlantic, please keep your ears on us."_

 

One inked finger found itself on the switch-off button for fifteenth time that night and with a swift motion of hand, it was placed around the phone of its owner.

 

**_The series did not finish as thought, I owe you a favour now._**

 

He typed and send it to Kid as an answer, he'd rather answer his friend privately, hoping that his words could make a reason for his down mood.

 

In reality, the series had nothing to do with the dark clouds hovering above his head. It was _that_ guy over whom Law developed a tiny obsession. The guy was living across the street, at the same floor with Law’s which resulted in him, involuntarily, noticing the man and later starting to observe him with what one can call as a close interest.

 

First, to be honest, the guy's attractiveness was what held Law’s attention. He was well structured although probably being shorter than Law. His hair was dark and wild enough to defy all gravitational laws. His skin was fair and on display for most of the time. He had a good shape, it was above the average with a smooth chest and a couple of abs. To add all these, he had a pair of round doe eyes that looked around with so much life that they alone gave Law a reason to smile. And yes, he was _that_ sap.

 

He was living alone like Law but was never alone enough to fulfill the meaning of the word. There was always somebody accompanying him, from plenty of -as far as Law predicted- one night stands to his two closest friends. One of them was familiar to Law from the magazine of his favorite brand, Portgas D. Ace, a famous model who had the prettiest face Law had ever seen. The other was a walking mystery like his long time crush. He was also a well defined man with a constant evil smile on his lips and moss for hair. His eyes were alert and predatory, giving Law the feeling that he _knew_ his friend was being watched.

 

Putting his killer looks aside, the best pass time activity of Law, the best scenery ever was a cinnamon roll, protector of unicorns, a part time fairy mom, purest jelly bean around. From his long time observations, Law was hundred percent convinced that this man was no human. Too innocent to be even able to reside in this trashcan also known widely as earth. He was having lengthy conversations with each of his plants and strange pet dog. He, in all means, was sitting there for hours, talking to them like one of those chatty grannies, sometimes looking at them expectantly, waiting for an answer like a true gentleman. Law first suspected of him being on the phone. The truth was such a bummer for him that he stood like one of those plants for hours, watching his hot neighbour transcending into a butterfly, symbol of peace and pleasant spring times. He was a romantic muse now, a crush that Law would never get over.

 

Back with Law’s dark clouds, it was one of the one night stands that the man brought over. His one-sided love interest’s attention was on the hot blond, he seemed to be shining with happiness. Overall it had been a frequent happening but from the frustration gathered in Law’s body, this time it irritated him to sound like a kicked puppy on broadcast, doubling the amount of his already bitter coffee, making him close off his curtains tight, sealing the world and every one night stand out.

 

If he hadn't come to know the caring side of the man, he wouldn't be _that_ pissed off. How come such a sweet guy never spent even one night alone, just how?

 

Out of instinct, he lowered the voice of the song and switched on his mic _"we'll have some Think Up Anger to continue while I prepare my stuff to play you something live, Close To You here with you."_

 

**_i'm coming over._**

 

That was all warning from his friend to let him know that he wouldn't escape from spilling out whatever was bothering him, or his cue to just quickly think over an appropriate excuse that would be strong enough to shut Kid down which was pretty much impossible. Or possible like Law miraculously developing a third ear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You see I can't even call this a fic. I'm working on long...something? for awhile- it will probably be series- and I want it to be dark (with music and drugs mainly) because I find it challenging with One Piece. 
> 
> I just can't find enough courage to start publishing- there are lots of stories that I will read aloud in hell once we're all there.


End file.
